


Comic 'n Chill

by houseofaffuso



Category: Metallica
Genre: Comics, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Quality Time, kliff - Freeform, yes kliff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofaffuso/pseuds/houseofaffuso
Summary: Cliff and Kirk spending times together again. This time, they're reading comics
Relationships: Cliff Burton/Kirk Hammett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Comic 'n Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back carrying this OTP *cries*

They are not rehearsing. It's a complete free time for both of them.

"Man, have you read this series?" Cliff asked Kirk, holding out a comic book.

Kirk than gets up and grabs the book. Immediately, a shocked expression spreads on the young man's face.  
"Shit man where did you get this? I've been dying to read this one. It's rare to find!!" 

Cliff then sits Indian-style on the floor and lights up a cigar. "Saw it in one store the other day. I thought you might like it."

Kirk quickly joins Cliff and lays his head on Cliff's laps. "Of course I'd like it! Have you read it all? I bet it's amazing!" 

"Yeah, man. For sure, it's all amazing and shits. There's this part where the creatu—" 

Kirk reaches up to place his index finger on Cliff's mouth, cutting his sentences off. "Sshh!! Please no spoiler."

Cliff chuckled. "Alright, alright." Then he leans down to kiss Kirk's forehead giddily.

"Read it all, then."

**Author's Note:**

> I have an [instagram](https://instagram.com/isme_borax?igshid=wu04iykfbb6p) where i post my arts. Kindly to check if you want!
> 
> Also, i currently have a draft of Cliff/Kirk highschool AU prompt. I'm in need to find someone who can help me write it. If you're interested, just DM my insta <3 Thank you!


End file.
